


pirate's booty

by enigmatize



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is the Captain, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blowjobs, Cockblocking, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Pirate Keith (Voltron), Pirate Lance (Voltron), Pirate Shiro (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Voltron pirate AU, altea is a country, an island to be exact, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmatize/pseuds/enigmatize
Summary: They're fuckin' pirates, y'all! The Galra are a rival crew. Altea is a neutral island country. Shit will happen at some point. 😉





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Cap? Y'think when we get to Altea you'll, uh, hook me up with one'a them Altean cuties?" Lance posed the idea to her, for quite possibly the thousandth time. It wasn't like they had never sailed to her home country before, and he knew each and every time that she would in fact _not_ show him any of them Altean cuties.

Captain Allura, leader of their little circle of pirates known as Voltron. How she had come to be their leader, now that's a story for later, because she wasn't always at the top. That was once Shiro, now one of her dearest friends, most trusted shipmate, and rumored to be lover. When she moved on from her country of Altea at the age of 22, she joined this scraggly ass group when Shiro was leading them along.

Allura gradually climbed up in the ranks and they all soon realized that she was the most qualified of them all to lead, and she was promptly promoted. It's been the better part of six years, now, and they are.. _getting by_. Better than they had been, at the very least.

"You scoundrel, if you ask me that again I may need to make Keith dump you in the hold," The Captain replied to him harshly, though she didn't intend any true harm.

Lance— scoundrel, fool, a number of other unspeakable things. Wears a _filthy_ royal blue bandana over his cropped, deep brown head of hair, and an oversized, ornate earring in his left ear. He was absolutely fucking head over heels for Allura when she joined their crew. It wasn't long— or so he says, it was really about two years— before he learned to get over it. Her extremely stern personality combined with Lance's complete and utter lack of game stood no chance.

He knew there was no point in arguing with her, and picking a fight would _literally_ earn him a nice cozy spot on his ass at the bottom of the ship. "Yes, Captain," he turned and left her to focus on the task at hand. He stalked off to go check their supply of ammunition when he came across Keith, sitting with his legs stuck straight out and just waiting to trip somebody.

"Put those away, mullet. You tryin'ta make me fall?!" Lance nudged a booted foot against the dark-haired boy's thigh to get his attention.

Damn _Keith_. Lance hated that dude's guts. From the moment he waltzed his fine ass onto the ship he's acted like he owned the place. He may be hot, and me may know pretty damn well how to fight, but he's trouble. A fine ass piece of trouble with the finest ass.

"Hm?" Keith made a noise of uncertainty, before looking up from his sword laid across his lap.

"Oh, what was that, Lance?" He moved one hand to pick the large, black hat from the top of his head and set it aside for now. "Were you saying something?" his bushy brows furrowed and narrow eyes wrinkled up ever so slightly from the sun peeking through the clouds behind Lance.

 _He really looks quite pretty_ , Keith thought to himself with a little tilt of his head, shamelessly checking out how the sunlight complemented the golden complexion of the boy in front of him.

 _Stop looking at me like that_. Lance quickly forgot about whatever he was going to say when he caught a glimpse of the little twinkle in Keith's eye, and the lopsided grin he wore. _He didn't even fucking hear me._

"Nevermind!" his face began to heat up a little, "Nevermind, Keith, shut up," Lance took a big, dramatic step over the long legs sticking out in the middle of his path and stormed off with a little jingle of his earring. Keith looked thoroughly confused, but brushed it off as soon as he heard the recognizably authoritative voice of their Captain calling.

"We've arrived, everyone, gather what you need and prepare to dock immediately!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" called a slightly softer, but equally feminine voice. The youngest of everyone on the crew, that's Pidge. She's...... technically not supposed to be here, according to Captain Allura's own rules about the ages of crew members. However, Pidge has a big of a unique situation.

She was separated from her brother on a visit to Altea, close to two years ago now. Allura decided to take pity on her when she found her, and aid her with finding him, in exchange for the girl's extraordinary intelligence.

"C'mon, Hunk, help me get the anchors ready," Pidge called out, dashing across the deck in a frantic attempt to get everything ready for their arrival. Hunk is.. her best friend, partner in crime, other half. Not romantic, no, but they complete eachother in a way that no one else does and they work together perfectly. Hunk is easily the most humble soul of the crew, and everyone greatly enjoys his company and positive attitude, especially in their difficult times as of late. He also wears a hat with a feather in it, similar to Allura's but not as _huge_.

"Right behind ya, P!" Hunk called out to her, following close behind to aid the much smaller girl with the heavy lifting.

In the end, they also had to enlist Shiro's help to get the anchors down in time, but it worked out as well as it could have. Next time they'll consider avoiding enlisting the guy with only a single eye for help, but it did the job.

"We'll meet back here at dawn, don't fuck anything up," Allura called out as each of them scattered about the city.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's just as beautiful as I remember it to be, dear Allura," the man with vibrant ginger hair gushed about his homeland. Same as Allura, he was born and raised on the island of Altea. He's what you would call... her right-hand man?

Few people would be allowed to call the captain by anything other than just that, but her and Coran go back as far as either of them can remember. And in a tender moment like this, she couldn't possibly scold him for letting _dear Allura_ slip out.

"Isn't it, Coran? My father's kept the place in quite good shape, I'm very pleased." A warm smile crept across her features as she took in the beautiful tropical scenery of the island. Even from where they were in the sand, she could see the perfectly well managed and clean city streets bustling with activity. It was a pleasant and welcome change to the considerably filthy living conditions they were accustomed to at this point. _God knows where the others have gone off to_ , Allura idly wondered to herself as she walked alongside Coran.

"I bought it here, actually, many years ago. _Yeah_? I could buy you one, if you want," Lance wore his usual sly smirk as he chatted up an Altean girl. She'd initially been intrigued by the fact that he was a pirate, saying she'd never encountered one in person before. Then she proceeded to ask about the earring Lance wore, ogling it and describing how beautifully it shimmered in the light.

"Really!?" her beautiful green eyes lit up at his offer, even bouncing up and down a little bit, as if she'd never been offered a gift before, her cute cropped haircut bouncing with her.

Lance thought she was quite adorable. Her name was Cilo, he'd come to find out in their brief conversation. He wasn't entirely sure what possessed him to tell this girl he would buy her a gift, but he definitely wasn't opposed to doing it.

"Yeah, for sure. Let's walk through the shops and find one that suits your pretty green eyes, hmm?" He held out his hand for her to take and they began walking. _Heh, I'll bet Keith can't get any like this._

The first thing Keith did when they arrived is naturally gravitate toward the hot spring that sat near the edge of the city, somewhat isolated but still close enough to where the bulk of things were. He didn't stay for long, unfortunately. Being nude around strangers didn't sit right with him. Even if they were fairly beautiful ones, as the Alteans were.

He was out as quickly as he came in, this time smelling like nothing instead of something, if you know what I mean, and with wet hair. As he was crossing the short bridge connecting the hot spring with the rest of the city, something caught Keith's eye. A big ass ship, and just like the one they had. A pirate ship. Also the pirate ship of their enemy, the Galra.

Not that this was entirely unheard of. Altea was considered to be a neutral party, as long as their policy of non-violence was upheld. So, by that logic, the Galra were very much allowed to dock and stay in Altea, just as they were. Doesn't mean Keith has to like it, though, now does it?

He hopped down the few stairs leading from the paved market area, transitioning into the sandy beach, two steps at a time. Keith watched from afar as their crew unloaded crates of various items, presumably to sell or trade, while Lotor sat on his ass.

"What a fucking tool," Keith huffed under his breath, with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, closing himself off.

"Scared you'll break a nail if you get off your ass and do some shit for once, daddy's boy?" Keith piped up as he slowly made his way closer to the large, long-haired man leaning back in the sand.

Keith silently wondered where their leader, Zarkon, had gone off to. He was likely around, maybe consulting with Alfor, the ruler of Altea. Well, with him currently M.I.A. from this situation, there's only one other person in their crew fit to boss everyone around.

He swore to God he saw his ear _twitch_ in annoyance at the comment, but he didn't even turn his head to look at Keith. Did he just ignore me? _Oh, I'll get his attention alright._

Keith angrily— more than he was already, at least— stomped over to the oversized brat and stood in front of him to block the sun.

"Hey, you ignoring me? I said, you too fuckin' lazy to lift a hand yourself? Your daddy ain't around to force you to?" he spilled out whatever irritation-laced words came to his mind. His eyebrows lowered severely and his nostrils flared without him realizing.

"Well, I was _hoping_ dearly that if I ignored you, I would be able to tune out your incessant nagging in my ear," Lotor answered him harshly, finally tearing his slitted eyes open to look up at the boy standing before him, "but I suppose that was not the case, unfortunately. Do you always think it is your business to stick your nose in what the adults do, boy?" He snickered after he said that, like he was proud of whatever he just pulled out of his ass.

 _Boy? He just called me a fucking boy?_ "Excuse me? Boy? I'm not a boy, I'm an adult. Maybe you wouldn't know that, all you've ever known is being pampered like a spoiled brat!" Keith's nose even scrunched up a little at that. Wow, imagine receiving all you could ever want in life and more, and not giving an ounce of thanks for it.

Lotor finally decided to stand up, very quickly emphasizing the size difference between them that you thought was obvious before. "I do not have to justify myself or my way of living with someone who simply lives in their own _filth_ ," he spat out, "we are done here!"

Keith doesn't hesitate to reach out and grab ahold of the long ponytail dangling across Lotor's back, and giving it a tug. Maybe more than a tug, if the sharp _Agh_! that comes from Lotor's lips is anything to go off of. In response, a large hand bearing a jewel encrusted ring strikes Keith across the face, and he immediately stumbles backward.

Before either of them can fully get their insults out, however, they are being yanked away from eachother by two Altean guards. _Well, yeah, dumbass. People would notice eventually_. The two guards spared the niceties or explanations and hauled the two struggling men off to the hold.

" _Ah.. Nn-ngh, oh fuck.. Yeah, baby_ ," Lance allowed the soft noises of praise to spill from his lips as the beautiful girl below him essentially slurped all over his dick. " _Ooh_ , that's-" **BAM**!

Lance jerked so hard at the sound he probably gagged the poor girl, his wide-eyed gaze shooting up to where the door had been shoved open by his crewmate, Shiro.

The fact that his dick was out and there was a girl between his legs didn't seem to even phase Shiro as he called out, "Lance, Keith's in jail. Allura told me to gather everyone, come on!"

Lance was hurriedly tugging his undergarments and pants back on, whispering hushed apologies to the thoroughly confused girl still on her knees below him. "Sorry, maybe we'll do it again next time!" he called out to her as he rushed out of the room with Shiro.

_Told you that guy's trouble._

Keith sheepishly hung his head low and hid behind the brim of his hat, feeling somewhat embarrassed after causing such a scene. Especially after Allura chewed him out for it.

"So you're keeping Keith in a cell overnight...... with _him_?" Allura asked the guard at the entrance of the hold, hip cocked out and her hand placed firmly on top of it. She briefly tore away her gaze to give Lotor a nasty glare— mostly just for being Lotor, but also for injuring one of her crewmembers.

"Turns out we won't be leaving at dawn, everyone. Just wonderful, indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

"You... you are joking, right? You must be!" Allura exclaimed with a little glimmer of hope in her golden eyes, "That's just what this is! A cruel joke!"

Lance leaned to the side from his seat on the sleek, ivory-colored couch to whisper in Hunk's ear, "I've never seen Captain act like this, have you? She seems so... heartbroken..." he trailed off, an expression of concern evident across his face as he watched the scene unfold.

"Yeah, man, I can't say I have," Hunk didn't seem as concerned by comparison. He knew Allura could manage to keep herself in check and she wasn't exactly prone to overreacting or causing a scene. Most of the time, anyway.

Just moments ago Allura's father, Alfor, had sat them all down in what appeared to be a living room. Too clean and formal, however, it felt more like a business meeting than an area someone lived in. It felt.. wrong, from the beginning. Like when a parent tells you they need to talk to you about something, and that's exactly what this was.

"Sweetheart, I'm getting married," he'd told her just moments ago. Seems so trivial, right? Maybe it would be of more genuine importance if Allura was still living at home, or paid them visits often. But as far as she knew, and based on what she'd been led to believe her entire life, she was the only girl and the only woman in her father's life. And the only one that he would ever need.

"Hey, you wanna come take a rest?" Shiro spoke to her with unadulterated care and concern, reluctantly reaching out to rest a hand on her upper back, "lay down for a bit, think things through?"

 _What would I do without Shiro?_ , she silently thought to herself. "I would appreciate that very much, Shiro... thank you."

The two of them didn't even addresss the rest of the group as they walked off somewhere else in the mansion of a home, leaving them with her father.

"I'm sorry you all had to witness this, I will speak with her in private later. Feel free to go get settled," Alfor offered them a weak smile, which was more than enough.

 _I wonder what Keith is up to_ , Lance kept his nagging thoughts to himself as he and the rest of the group wandered off to the guest bedrooms. _I'm not worried about him._

"Are you so unequivocally irritating to your crew?" Lotor broke the silence of the cramped cell that had been lingering for the past half hour or so, "I can't imagine how much of a pain in the ass you are to Allura."

Keith's brow twitched at the sudden question. It was kind of overwhelming, in a sense. Lotor's voice was much louder than necessary, and it echoed off of the narrow walls of the tight cell they were put into. Intimidated wasn't exactly the right word, just uncomfortable being in such close proximity to a man he didn't know all that well. And didn't care to know.

" _I'm_ a pain in the ass? At least I don't gotta ask for help wiping my ass," Keith let out a huff of air in a faux-chuckle.

Lotor didn't have anything to say for a while. Keith wanted to know what he thought of that. He really wanted to annoy him— he had a thing for that, pushing people's buttons. Maybe Lotor didn't have any more buttons for Keith to push.

"It is like a control thing, right?" the larger man began, eyeing Keith from where he sat with his head hanging, "I do not enjoy being ordered and bossed around, so I do it myself. Rather hypocritical, wouldn't you say?"

_Is Lotor being... self-aware, dare I say?_

"I can understand that," Keith shifted his position to lean back, placing his hands on either side of himself into a more open pose. "I think when you're told what to do for so long you wanna.. turn the tables, see what it's like to be on the other end. I like to do my own thing, too."

The two men had their own moment of understanding, shifting their gazes just long enough to make eye contact and establish some sort of neutral ground.

"Ugh," Lotor grimaced. Barely visible with the low stream of light coming into the cell, but Keith noticed.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I'm so hard," the taller man shifted in his seat, making no obvious effort to cover himself or hide what he was apparently sporting.

Wait, what?

"Huh? Like, hard-headed? Hard to breathe? It is pretty stuffy in here," Keith tried finding every possible way of twisting his words to make it seem like he didn't understand.

"No, you absolute fool. My cock." _Man, he really isn't shy._

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me? After what I thought was a heartfelt moment we had? You're telling me you got hard?" Keith couldn't tell if he should be aggravated or turned on. He couldn't avoid feeling a bit of both.

A low snicker left Lotor's lips, "I'm sorry, Dear. Was that too much for you?" he lifted his arms up to rest his hands behind his head. "You've never heard such a thing before?"

"Of course I've heard it! What I haven't heard is having a moment of understanding with someone and them getting turned on by it! Are you secretly some sap? Are you so emotionally deprived that your dick gets hard from the briefest of moments?"

"Settle down, now, Tiger. I can confidently assure you that it has a mind of it's own, and also nothing to do with you."

"Oh, I'll _show_ you how much it has to do with me."

Before he made his move, however, Keith took a quick look around the room. No guard posted inside, no other prisoners being held. He assumed the only guard was the one right outside of the door, so they would need to keep quiet. Well, Lotor would.

As he dropped down to his knees in front of the other man, Keith pulled his hair back into a low ponytail so that it wouldn't get in the way of his work.

It wasn't difficult to spread Lotor's knees apart just the way he wanted. In fact, the other man was very pliant and willing to do seemingly anything that Keith was planning. Perfect.

Lotor was already threading his long, slim fingers through the loose strands of Keith's dark hair.

"Bracing yourself?" Keith thought out loud as he idly unbuttoned Lotor's pants, slipping them down his thighs just far enough to allow his rigid cock to pop out. Keith couldn't even suppress the look of surprised written all over his face. _Damn, that's a big cock._

"I think you should be the one bracing yourself, sweet," Lotor retorted with that awful shit-eating grin on his face.

Now, Keith loved a good challenge more than anything. And now, more than anything, Lotor's monster cock was his boss to beat.

He started off slow, giving slow kitten licks across the head and maybe _just_ wrapping his lips around it, but going no further. Keith was determined to drive the other man crazy for his mouth.

It wasn't until Lotor's breath picked up to where he could hear it, heavier pants and barely audible groans, before he really got to work. Wrapping his hot mouth fully around the throbbing head and gradually working his way down. He was eager and determined, for sure, but Keith was not about to make a fool out of himself by gagging all over Lotor's dick if he could help it.

He got about halfway down before the slow drag of his lips worked back up. He was sure to give some special attention to the head as soon as he reached it again— breathing hotly on it and swirling his tongue all over it. He would admit that he didn't peg Lotor for being loud, exactly, but he was starting to pick up in volume.

"Not that I'm complaining," Keith spoke up inbetween mouthing along the side of his shaft, "but you're gonna have to quiet down, unless you want one'a them guards to come in here and watch me suck you off?"

" _Ooh_ \- You are a sight to see, Kogane, and that is all too tempting.."

Keith got the impression that he was going too slowly for Lotor's liking, if the way he bucked his hips to try and fuck his throat was any indication. He took in more and pulled back further, pinning the larger male's hips to the seat as best as he could while driving the head of his cock into the back of his throat.

Keith hollowed his cheeks around the thick shaft repeatedly filling his mouth, all while letting out little involuntary whimpers and moans. Spit and pre-come began gathering around the corners of his mouth and dribbling down his chin from how thoroughly he was fucking his own throat.

" _Ooh, fuck yeah, Keith_ , you're so good. You take my cock so well, _ah_!-" he found a tight grip on Keith's hair and used it as leverage to thrust his hips harshly, forcing as much of his dick past Keith's lips as he could handle, while emptying directly down his throat.

Keith swallowed what he could keep down, but pulled away with a string of saliva connecting his lips to Lotor's dick and coughed.

"You sure it had nothing to do with me?" he rasped out with a snicker, his throat thoroughly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first multi-chapter fic *shaking in my boots* i really hope you enjoy it and i hope i can keep this up, let me know your thoughts!


End file.
